


Sobrescrever

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Harry, HP: EWE, Horror, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Quando você os vir não vai pensar nela."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobrescrever

— Shhhh. — Harry disse enquanto suas mãos passeavam por Severus. Suaves, quentes, quase amáveis. Quase. O bruxo mais velho tremeu involuntariamente quando as mãos se aproximaram do local que o Menino Que Sobreviveu queria tocar.

— _Precisa fugir, Professor Snape! — Hermione disse enquanto o Weasley assentia com a cabeça, aparentemente chocado demais para expressar algo vocalmente. — Harry... — Granger pausou, seus olhos brilhantes com lágrimas que ameaçavam cair. — Tem algo errado com o Harry... Ele... Ele tinha uma queda por você, professor._

_Severus bufou, tirando sarro da garota — estaria ela insana para dizer uma coisa daquelas?_

— _...a qualquer custo._

_Snape voltou a prestar atenção na garota, que gesticulava franticamente. O que ela tinha dito antes?_

— _Durante a destruição da Horcrux em Harry Magia Negra invadiu a mente dele, ele não está bem, professor Snape! Ele te quer a qualquer custo, precisa fugir!_

_Mas Snape se recusou a acreditar em tal insanidade..._

— Você amou tanto a minha mãe. — Harry disse suavemente enquanto baixava as calças de Severus lentamente. — Por que não pode me amar também?

Severus quase engasgou quando as mãos do menino — não, menino não mais — se fecharam ao redor de seu membro. Ele tentou abrir a boca para protestar, ordernar que Potter parasse aquela insanidade, mas estava sob um feitiço que o incapacitava de falar ou se mexer.

— Eu não teria te rejeitado. — Harry disse tristemente. — Teria te amado pra sempre... Te protegido... Mas você não iria querer isso, iria? — o rapaz terminou a frase quase num grito enraivecido. — Sou arrogante e preguiçoso como meu pai era e você não iria querer isso, não é, Severus?

Potter se despiu e começou a esfregar-se em Severus, sua respiração levemente ofegante soltava bufos quentes nas bochechas do mais velho. Snape fechou os olhos, tentando imaginar que estava em outro lugar, um lugar onde o filho de Lily não fosse...

Um forte tapa nas costas de Severus interrompeu seu devaneio.

— Você não prestou atenção em mim, _Professor._ Como eu dizia... Ah, sim... Vou te mostrar como eu teria sido amável... Gentil... — Potter encostou seu rosto nas costas de Severus, enquanto seus dedos foram mais abaixo, intentos em preparar o homem. Snape estava surpreso — ele realmente estava — que havia lubrificante, e que o toque do menino — homem — era de fato gentil. Quando houve um toque em sua próstata Severus não pode evitar o gemido que escapou de sua garganta. Potter sorriu tristemente com o som.

— Eu teria... Eu teria sido tão generoso. Eu faria seu corpo cantar. — Potter murmurou. — Mas você estragou tudo. Por que tinha que estragar tudo?

Snape estava mortificado ao ver que haviam lágrimas cobrindo aqueles olhos verdes que ele tanto amava — só os olhos. Potter estava insano, completamente insano. Por mais que Severus houvesse criticado o garoto ele sabia que aquelas atitudes de fato eram resultado de magia, magia mais forte que todos eles.

— Eu teria feito você me amar, se você não estivesse tão determinado a me odiar e desprezar. Eu teria. — e dizendo aquilo Potter virou o bruxo mais velho, para que ambos pudessem se olhar, posicionou-se e estocou fundo em Severus.

Durante a maior parte do tempo Potter permaneceu de olhos fechados, seu rosto coberto de suor e lágrimas e contorcido de prazer. Snape podia apenas agradecer a Merlin porque apesar de tudo o garoto não o estava causando dor, mas a humilhação era mais mortificante do que qualquer _Cruciatus_.

Quando Potter começou a acelerar o ritmo ele abriu os olhos e fitou Severus com uma expressão curiosa.

— Olhe nos meus olhos. — O jovem ordenou e Severus sentiu um fluxo de mágica, percebendo em seguida que não podia mais fechar os olhos. — Na próxima vez que você os vir... Você não vai pensar nela... Só em mim. Só em mim.

O corpo do rapaz retesou e ele gozou, tremendo violentamente e colapsando sobre Severus em seguida.

— Quem sabe... Com o tempo... — Potter murmurou, seus lábios próximo de um mamilo de Severus. — Talvez com o tempo eu possa te ensinar a me amar.


End file.
